


Move me, baby

by impulsive_astrophile



Series: Movement [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Actually proofread for once, F/M, Fingerfucking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In Public, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsive_astrophile/pseuds/impulsive_astrophile
Summary: Written for the dialogue prompt, "I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice."
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Movement [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Move me, baby

**Author's Note:**

> _You are a call to motion  
>  There all of you a verb in perfect view  
> Like Jonah on the ocean  
> When you move, I'm moved_
> 
> _When you move  
>  I'm put to mind of all that I wanna be  
> When you move  
> I could never define all that you are to me_
> 
> _So move me baby  
>  Shake like the bough of a willow tree  
> You do it naturally  
> Move me, baby_
> 
> _**When you move  
>  I recall something that's gone from me  
> When you move  
> Honey, I'm put in awe of something so flawed and free**  
> _
> 
> lyrics from "Movement" by Hozier... also the inspiration for the title.
> 
> Huge shoutout to @kittenscully and @midwest-cryptid on Tumblr for their feedback on this before I posted it!!

They’re on vacation. For the first time in their partnership, Scully’s convinced Mulder to go on an honest-to-god, non-monster-hunting vacation. And it’s good. 

They spent the first few days not making it more than a few feet from the bed - every step now coming with a delicious ache - but this morning they’d finally ventured out into the resort, treating themselves to a couples’ massage and a lazy lunch by the pool. 

Warm sunlight and a full stomach are enough to have Mulder napping lightly, head nestled comfortably in the vee of Scully’s thighs.

Scully, who _had_ been trying to read a book, quickly abandons the effort in favor of admiring her partner’s body, shown off spectacularly by the ridiculous red speedo she wishes he wouldn’t wear - not that she doesn’t like it (lord, does she) but it leaves absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination, and she doesn’t like the thought of anyone else getting such an eyeful of her Mulder. 

Ultimately, though, she hadn’t fought him too hard on it - it only makes it easier to ogle him shamelessly.

So ogle she does. 

This is one of her favorite Mulders; sleep-soft, untroubled and content in a way he so desperately deserved yet so rarely achieved. 

She admires the strong lines of his face; the way the sun kisses him and casts his skin golden, his hair a light chestnut; the gentle softness of his body that conceals subtle and surprising strength, coiled just beneath the surface. 

Her hand finds its way into his hair as she continues to drink him in - the slope of his shoulders, the cute rosy little nipples that make him gasp, the soft thatch of hair on his chest that doesn’t quite connect to his happy trail, the unmistakable curve of his soft cock... she grows warm, remembering where it had been just a few hours ago. 

As if he’d read her thoughts, Mulder’s cock twitches and he stirs, flipping onto his front and curling his arms around her leg as he buries his face right in her center, breathing her in.

“Mulder,” Scully gasps, tightening her grip in his hair. 

Mulder, nose planted firmly next to her clit, chuckles, blinking up at her as the sleep rapidly clears from his eyes. The vibrations go straight to her core. 

Mulder smiles wickedly at her, poking out his tongue to trace her already-wet sex lightly over the fabric of her bikini bottoms. “I see you were thinking about me,” he teases. 

Scully groans, hand tightening in his hair again, this time a warning. “Mulder, not here.”

He pretends to listen, pulling back with a pout on his face before moving to sit up, pulling her sideways onto his lap and drawing her close. “No one has to know.” His hands shift so that one rests on her hip and the other slips between her legs, fingers teasing her through the fabric there once again. She feels a gush of wetness. “I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side," he whispers in her ear. "No one will notice." 

“Mulder...” She puts up a token protest, but doesn’t make any effort to move his hand. He’s right, she tells herself. They’re tucked up against the wall, so as long as she faces it, no one will know. She spreads her legs, making room for his hand, and leans against him. 

Mulder seizes the invitation, pushing her bottoms to the side and giving him all the access he needs. He dips in, groaning deep in his chest as he slides his fingers through her wet heat. “Jesus, Scully,” he breathes. “You’re soaked.” He brings his fingers, slick with her juices, up to his lips and licks them clean, moaning quietly at her taste. “I fucking love how you taste, Scully.”

Scully bites her lip, holding back a moan of her own. She shifts her legs a little wider, wanting. Mulder dips his hand back down, drawing a sharp breath from her as his thumb brushes her clit on the way. 

His fingers part her slick folds, teasing her there, before finally, finally, slipping two inside her. Scully gasps, hips pushing a little into his hand. Encouraged, Mulder starts to pump them in and out of her, creating an obscene, wet sound he makes no effort to quiet. 

A flush builds high on Scully’s cheeks as heat begins to bloom in her center. She lets her head fall onto his shoulder. "More, Mulder," she says, halfway between a request and a demand. 

Mulder, not usually one to deny his woman what she wants, moves his hand faster, fingers curling forward on each upstroke in a way that has her toes curling. Pressure builds in her clit as it swells, begging to be touched. 

She tells Mulder as much, but he curves his hand to avoid giving her any friction as he pumps his fingers. "Not yet. I want to get you closer."

Scully tries to keep her cry of frustration quiet, but it ends up being loud enough to get the attention of someone behind them. "Is everything alright?" A voice asks. 

"Yeah, my wife is just feeling a little unwell. She'll be alright," Mulder answers, not stopping his ministrations. Scully buries her face in his neck to muffle the little cries she can't hold back. The stranger looks dubious, but turns away at Mulder's pointed look. 

Scully bucks her hips, desperate for friction. 

She's going to die. If he doesn't touch her right now, she's going to die. 

"Almost," Mulder whispers, sensing her desperation. He pumps faster, faster, faster, fingers curling against that spot inside her. She can feel it coming, she's almost there, she's so close, she just needs-- "That's it, Scully, come for me." He presses the heel of his hand down on her clit, grinding, and she sails hard over the edge, whispering his name like a prayer. 

Her inner walls clamp down on his fingers, and she clenches his pulse point between her teeth as her body shakes in his arms. 

"Good girl. So good for me," he praises quietly, stroking her through it. "You look so fucking beautiful when you come, Scully."

He continues to whisper praise to her until she comes down, carefully removing his fingers when she does and looking her in the eyes as he sucks them clean. 

Her clit throbs weakly at the sight, and she is suddenly very aware of his hard length digging into her ass. 

Well then. 

"Two can play at that game, Mulder," she pants in his ear, reaching for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It's my first time writing smut, so sorry if it's a little rough. 
> 
> As always, you can check me out on my Tumblr @impulsive-astrophile! You can lurk, or drop by and say hi, or even drop me a prompt if ya want! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
